Azura
Azura (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric PrinceInvocation of Azura of Dusk and Dawn, the magic between Day and Night. Her sister is Nocturnal. She is known to be one of the more merciful and benevolent Lords, though her wrath is swift and painful when it is brought about. She oversees the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, a beautiful world of blurred colors, streaming together, cities of silver, and air like perfume. The ones who visit this realm are mostly of either the Dunmer of Morrowind or the Khajiit of Elsweyr as both revere Azura, though in different respects. Azura can be summoned on the 21st of First Seed, or during the times of dawn or dusk at her shrine in Cyrodiil. Appearance Azura is the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn, and also given titles such as Mother of the Rose and Queen of the Night Sky. Her sphere is the period of transition and change, as seen in the constant twilight of her realm of Oblivion, Moonshadow.The Doors of Oblivion Moral alignment Azura, unlike most of her Daedric peers, is consistently described as a "good" Daedra, although her actions in , where she instructs the player to murder a priest who had been saying "rude" things about her, casts doubt on that claim. While Azura's actions frequently benefit her worshippers, or at least appear to be driven by just motives; applying the concept of "good" to a Daedric Prince is just as inappropriate as applying the term "evil". Attributing Azura's actions to an inherent sense of goodness could potentially be dangerous, especially as she has been shown to enact strict revenge when angered. Invocations Azura is invoked on Hogithum, which falls on the 21st of First Seed. This holiday is revered by the Dunmeri, who invoke her for guidance and support. If thunderstorms strike during Hogithum, Azura must not be invoked, as these are the nights of the Madgod, Sheogorath. History Azura is known to be one of the three Good Daedra in Morrowind, along with Boethiah and Mephala. They were worshipped by the Chimer prior to the apotheosis of the Tribunal and their becoming the Dunmer. The Tribunal recognizes them as the anticipations of themselves, Azura being the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. She taught the Chimer the ways to be different from the Altmer. Nerevar After Nerevar's defeat of the Dwemer, he summoned Azura to ask what to do with Kagrenac's tools; Sunder, Wraithguard, and Keening. She told him how to separate the power of Lorkhan's Heart from the Dwemer, and, in doing so, Nerevar caused the Dwemer to all simply disappear. However, there are many controversies surrounding this, such as the belief that the Dwemer caused their own disappearance. Azura then instructed Nerevar and the Tribunal to never use the Heart's Power for themselves. However, Dagoth Ur, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and Vivec did just that and became like gods. It is said that Nerevar fought against them for their betrayal but was killed. As punishment, Azura caused Red Mountain to erupt, causing an unheard amount of ash to cover all of Morrowind. She then prophesied Nerevar's reincarnation who will end the Tribunals' godhood. This prophecy became known as the Nerevarine Prophecy. Relationship with the Dwemer It is hinted in the book "Azura and the Box" that she harbored a hatred for the Dwemer race before they gained access to the Heart. The book tells of a Dwemer asking Azura what was inside a box he was holding. Being a goddess, she knew immediately that there was a flower with red petals inside, but when the Dwemer opened it, there was no flower. This told many that, while the Daedric Lords were omnipotent, they could be tricked, acting as a chink in their armor. Third Era During the third era, Uriel Septim VII released an unknown prisoner, born of uncertain parents, to Vvardenfell, an island in northern Morrowind, believing the prisoner may have had a chance of being the Nerevarine, the reincarnate of Nerevar. Azura somehow blessed the prisoner and guided him along his way of proving his identity. After being named Nerevarine by the four Ashland tribes and Hortator by the three great houses, and with Vivec's help, the prisoner destroyed the resurfacing House Dagoth and Dagoth Ur, who planned to create and animate the great golem, Akulakhan. In the process, the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, severing the Tribunal from their source of godhood, making them merely very powerful mortals, finally fulfilling Azura's prophecy. Azura and the Khajiit in Cyrodiil.]] The Khajiit also worship Azura, spelled Azurah in Khajiit mythology. According to their legends, Azurah was one of the many children of Fadomai (Padomay), and the only of her children who did not abandon her as she neared death. Fadomai gave Azurah three secrets as reward for her loyalty, telling her to choose one of the children of Nirni, the mortal races, and change them and name them Khajiit. The Khajiit were given the three gifts: to be the most beautiful, clever, and fastest creatures in the world; to be the best climbers in the world; and to be the best deceivers in the world. Creation of the Khajiit Azurah waited as Nirni gave birth, and as Lorkhaj created a place for them to live. Nirni saw many of her children die and many fled to the stars, and of the rest, Nirni was most sad for the forest people (presumably, the Bosmer), whom she felt had not found their place. Azurah came forth and changed some of the Bosmer into the various forms of the Khajiit, and bound their birth and growth to the moons, Masser and Secunda. According to the Khajiit book, "Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi to her Favored Daughter", Azura had a hand in the creation of the Khajiit race, as she had been given the three secrets of creation. Quests .]] Cyrodiil Azura has a shrine in Tamriel, located in the Jerall Mountains to the north of Cheydinhal. In her quest, she sends you to a nearby mine where some of her worshippers have locked themselves inside. The worshippers had been turned into vampires, and Azura requests that you put them out of their misery. As with most of Azura's quests, you receive Azura's Star as a reward. Skyrim Upon locating the Shrine of Azura, the Dragonborn may speak with Aranea Ienith, the last priestess of Azura in Skyrim. Before coming to Skyrim, her people were cultists in Morrowind. Azura sent them visions of the eruption of the Red Mountain and they fled to Skyrim to rebuild their shrine. Sometime after Aranea became a priestess, Azura's Star was stolen by Malyn Varen, a necromancer who wished to exploit the artifact in order to preserve his soul immortally within. The Dragonborn may agree to seek the star and recovered it at Ilinalta's Deep. He/she may choose to take it to Nelacar, who will turn the star black, or bring the star back to Azura, who will purge it of Varen's spirit. If the star is returned to Azura, she will dub the Dragonborn her champion. Sources Games *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Books *''Azura and the Box'' *''Aedra and Daedra'' *''Varieties of Daedra'' References it:Azura es:Azura (Princesa Daédrica) de:Azura fr:Azura pl:Azura ru:Азура